"Passit, Florida"
About '''"Passit, Florida" '''is the first tale in the sixteenth episode of the eighth season of the Nolseep podcast. In it, a woman tries to solve her sister's disappearance. Written by S.H. Cooper, it has a runtime of 12:30 and was performed by Addison Peacock, Alexis Bristowe, Nikolle Doolin, and Atticus Jackson. It is the 976th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A woman, Sasha, gets the news that her sister, Nina, is moving away from their hometown to the small backwater city of Passit, Florida. Nina, who is a veterinarian, explains that she's going there because there's more money in working with farm animals rather than pets. Sasha helps her research the town and pack. They tearfully say goodbye on the day she leaves and they promise to keep in touch. For the first few weeks, Nina sends Sasha pictures and texts gushing about how much she loves her new job and town. Though happy for her, Sasha gets a little jealous as she was recently laid off from her own job. She begins texting Nina less and the messages she sends are a mean-spirited. Sasha decides to stop being jealous of her sister and sends her a text asking if she can visit, only to receive no response for days. She calls their mother, who says she hasn't heard from Nina for a few days either. She tries to call her, only for the phone to go straight to voicemail. Sasha tries to rationalize the situation by saying that Nina must be busy with her new job or maybe even got in an accident of some kind. She searches for Passit on the internet only to find barely any information on it, a fact she finds surprising because when her and Nina researched it, there was an official website for the town and even a virtual tour. However, they are now mssing. She stumbles upon a series of news articles detailing the supposed "disappearance" of the town in the late 70s. A boy, naked and bloody, was discovered walking down the highway near the town. When asked where his parents were, all he could say was "they came for us". When the police investigated, they found all the homes in town filled with blood and occult paraphernalia, but no sign of any people. The whole area was condemned and the story was forgotten. Sasha calls a local precinct to report Nina missing. When she tells the officer her story, he seems uninterested and claims that it's impossible for her to have moved to Passit. She offers to send Nina's pictures and asks him to send a car out, be refuses both and says he knows she's not there because "they would have come for her by now". He abruptly hangs up. Sasha tries to call back but receives no response. Confused and scared as to what happened to her sister, she tries to call her but it goes straight to voicemail. For the rest of the night, she keeps redialing, crying harder each time Nina fails to pick up. In the morning, she collapses on the couch and wonders what happened in Passit, Florida. Cast Addison Peacock as Sasha Alexis Bristowe as Nina Nikolle Doolin as Sasha and Nina's mother Atticus Jackson as the police officer Category:Tales Category:Season 8 Category:S.H. Cooper Category:Addison Peacock Category:Alexis Bristowe Category:Nikolle Doolin Category:Atticus Jackson